


A Real Life Romantic Comedy

by BeanieJedi33



Series: Valentine's Day 2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candles, Dean and Cas dinner date, Dean is scared to admit his feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Lying Dean, M/M, Poor Sam, Romantic Dean, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Supportive Sam Winchester, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, but nothing too bad I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieJedi33/pseuds/BeanieJedi33
Summary: After watching Valentine's Day movies with Sam, Dean, and Cas, Jack asks more about what Valentine's Day. This causes Dean to think about his dream for Valentine's Day, and he get's a little defensive about that, so he comes up with a lie to avoid saying the truth. Dean realizes the error of his ways, and makes a plan to ensure Valentine's Day is just as good as it is in the movies





	A Real Life Romantic Comedy

It was a lazy day in the bunker. Dean, Sam, Cas, and Jack were all laying around the bunker, watching TV. Dean and Cas were sitting on the couch, and even though it could fit three people, so they had plenty of room to spread out, Dean and Cas were sitting next to each other, touching, in the center of the couch. On Cas’ left, Jack was sitting on tan, leather recliner, leaning back. On Dean’s right, Sam sat on brown leather chair, controlling the remote.

Sam and Jack had gotten to the TV first, since it was Cas and Dean’s job to pop popcorn for everyone. When Dean and Cas brought in bowls of popcorn for everyone, they saw Jack and Sam had turned on the Hallmark channel, and were watching the cheesy Valentine’s day movies they aired this time of year.

After Dean passed out the popcorn, he plopped next to Cas on the couch, “Sammy, why do we have to watch this crap? Can’t we put on something else?”

“Like what, Dean? Your dumb cowboy movies?” Sam teased.

“They’re not dumb! They’re classics!” Dean got all defensive.

“Whatever, Dean. We’re watching this. Besides, I know you like chick flicks. You told me, so now we’re gonna watch quite a few of them,” Sam said with a smirk.

“Fine,” Dean grumbled.

After sitting and watching 3 movies in a row, they all needed a stretch and something to eat. They all decided on pizza, so Dean went out and grabbed a pizza for everyone.

They were all sitting around the table, eating the pizza, when Jack asked, “So, what are we doing for Valentine’s day?”

“What do you mean?” Dean asked back.

“Well Valentine’s day is a time to do something with people you love, right? Or did I not understand the movies correctly?”

“Uh, Jack, listen, um. Valentine’s day is for people you love, but uh, not like our kind of love,” Dean started, fumbling for an explanation.

“Yeah, Jack, Valentine’s day is for people who love each other romantically. Not like our family love kind of way,” Sam jumped in, seeing Dean struggling for an explanation.

“Oh, sorry,” Jack said.

“It’s okay. I mean none of us are doing anything for Valentine’s day anyway, we could just do all something here,”

“Really?” Jack smiled.

“Yeah. I don’t see why not,” Sam said.

“I like that idea,” Cas chimed in.

“Dean? What do you think?” Sam asked, noticing Dean was quiet, and was spacing out a little.

Dean was daydreaming a little after Sam explained what Valentine’s day was to Jack, and how they had no plans. Truth is Dean had a dream way he wanted to spend Valentine’s day. He wanted to spend it with Cas. He’d spend it all day in his room, watching movies with Cas. Dean would know a lot of the movies by heart, and he’d start to quote them as the movie played. Cas would roll his eyes, but he would also find it cute, so he’d kiss Dean every time he did. He’d also do it, to temporarily shut him up. Then in the evening, he’d take Cas out for a romantic drive in the impala, before heading to a nice restaurant. He’d reserve them a table in a back corner, so they could spend a lot of the time making out. Dean would order food for them to share, like a really cheesy couple. Plus, Cas doesn’t eat, so he really wouldn’t need to order food. Cas knows lots about wine, so he’d order a good bottle of wine for them. They’d be like a normal couple at the restaurant. 

“Dean? DEAN!” Sam shouted, breaking Dean out of his little fantasy.

“Huh? What?” Dean responded, mind a little groggy from daydreaming.

“Are you good with that?” Sam asked.

“Good with what?” Dean asked, slightly irritated that Sam had interrupted his thoughts of being with Cas.

“With us spending Valentine’s day together. Just the four of us in the bunker, since none of us have any plans,” Sam said back even more annoyed that Dean wasn’t paying any attention to anything they were saying.

“I, uh, actually have plans,” Dean said, before he could stop himself.

 _Shit, why did you just say that. That was only a dream, not reality. Damnit. What the Hell am I supposed to do now?_ Dean thought to himself.

“Really?” Sam asked, incredulously.

“Yes, Sammy,” Dean shot back, getting defensive because he knew he was lying.

“With who?”

“A girl I met a bar last week,” Dean said, making something up on the spot, hoping Sam would buy it.

Cas’ heart sank at that.

“Fine, but can’t you at least, spend some time with us?”

“Yeah, whatever,” Dean said, thinking about how he was going to work his way out of this.

After they finished their pizza, they went back to watching movies. Dean and Cas both sat on the couch again, but this time they were on opposite ends of the couch. The air in the room wasn’t as pleasant as it was earlier. It was now full of tension, and quite awkward, and when Cas wasn’t looking, Dean kept sneaking peeks at him. Sam saw it and rolled his eyes. 

_Date with a girl, my ass,_ Sam thought, when he caught Dean looking at Cas.

Sam couldn’t handle the tension or the awkwardness, so he said goodnight and went to bed. Soon after, Dean went to bed, and it was just Cas and Jack. Cas taught him all about Valentine’s day traditions that humans do, like going out to dinner, or have romantic dinners by candle light, how rose petals and wine are often involved, and by the time Cas was done he was feeling even sadder knowing that he wanted to do that with Dean, but Dean wanted that with someone else. So, he just changed the topic, and the channel, and tried to put it out of his mind.

The next morning, Dean and Sam were sitting in the bunker’s kitchen when Sam figured he’d test how far Dean would go with his fake little plan. 

“So, uh, what are you and this girl doing for Valentine’s day, huh?” Sam asked Dean.

“I’ve gotta a little something planned, Sammy. Don’t worry about me,” Dean replied, before getting up and leaving the kitchen.

Dean took out his phone and made a call to the best restaurant he knew, knowing Sam would hear him, “Hi, uh, I’d like to make a reservation for two for Valentine’s Day please,”

Sam overheard him, just like Dean planned, but so did Cas. Cas was walking down the hallway, trying to find Dean and Sam, when he heard Dean make the reservation. Cas was crushed. Dean would be spending Valentine’s day with someone else. Cas couldn’t help feeling upset.

Cas didn’t want to see anyone at the moment, so he just went back in his room, and started to binge rom-coms, imaging that the couples on the movies were Dean and him. When Jack asked him why he wasn’t coming, Cas just said he didn’t want to see Dean, at the moment.

After Dean finished his call he went into the main room of the bunker, where Sam and Jack were already doing research.

“Just made a reservation, Sammy. For dinner. For Valentine’s day,” Dean said, trying to keep up his lie.

“Whatever, Dean. Just help us with research,”

“Sam’s teaching me all about wendigoes,” Jack said, excitedly.

“Great. Where’s Cas?” Dean asked, sitting down at the table.

 _Just got off the phone from planning a date with someone else, and the next thing he does is look for Cas. Why can’t he just admit his feelings like a normal person?_ Sam thought.

“Uh, he went back in his room, and said he just wanted some time alone,” Jack said.

“Maybe, I should go check on him,” Dean said, starting to stand up.

“Uh, Dean, he said he just wanted to be alone, and he didn’t want to see you,”

“He said that. Me? Specifically?”

“Uh, yes,”

Dean stood up and stormed off to his room. He slammed the door so loudly, Sam and Jack could hear it all the way at the table in the main room of the bunker.

“Great,” Sam said aloud, to himself.

“What do you mean?” Jack asked.

“Nothing, Jack. Let’s get back to learning about Wendigoes,”

“Okay,” Jack said, and the two got back to the books.

Over the course of the next few days, Dean was mopey because he had to spend Valentine’s day with someone else, in order to keep up with his lie, and because Cas didn’t want to see him. Cas was equally mopey, at Dean not talking to him for a few days, and because Dean would be with someone else on Valentine’s day. Sam found it kind of funny, but really annoying, that he ended up with a front row seat to a live-action, rom-com.

It was the day before Valentine’s day, and after spending a lot of time alone in his room watching rom-coms, Dean left the bunker in a hurry. He was a man on a mission. Sam didn’t even get a chance to say anything to Dean, because he left so fast, and was gone all day. By the time he got back, Sam had gone to bed, and Jack and Cas were in their respective rooms. 

_Perfect,”_ Dean thought. He was alone, and had tons of time to prepare for tomorrow.

Sam woke up and headed to the bunker’s kitchen to make coffee. Jack was already in the bunker’s kitchen with Dean, who had already made coffee. Sam was surprised , and had prepared to be alone for the day with Jack, given Dean and Cas’ recent behavior.

“Mornin’, Sammy. Happy Valentine’s day,” Dean said handing a cup of coffee to Sam.

Sam stared at the coffee for a second, confused. He eventually took the coffee and sat down, still confused.

“You’re in a good mood,” Sam started.

“Yeah, it’s Valentine’s day, Sam, and I’ve got great plans,” Dean said, before leaving the kitchen, and headed for Cas’ room.

Dean was trying to be confident. He knew he was acting like an asshole for lying, and for ignoring Cas, instead of trying to talk to him. He knew he didn’t want to spend Valentine’s day with anyone besides Cas, so he made a plan to apologize to Cas and give them a great day together. Dean was worried how this was going to go, and he spent the whole walk from the kitchen to Cas’ room giving himself pep talks for his little speech to Cas.

He reached Cas’ door, took a deep breath, and knocked, “Hey Cas, it’s me. Can we talk?”

Cas figured they’d spent enough time acting like immature idiots, so talking was probably a smart idea. So, he let Dean in and open the door, “Come in, Dean,”

Dean walked in and sat on the foot of Cas’ bed, as Cas closed the door behind him. Cas walked over to Dean, and sat down next to Dean.

“Look, Cas, I-. I’m sorry. I acted like a jerk, and I want to just say I’m sorry for that. Truth is I didn’t have a date with anyone. When Sam caught me daydreaming, I panicked and said that I did, because I was actually imaging you and me going out for Valentine’s day, but I was too scared to admit it, and I made up a dumb story. I’m sorry, Cas. And then Jack told me you didn’t want to see me, and that hurt, man. But I hate when we aren’t talking, and I know we sometimes have a pattern of not talking, and that never works, Cas. So, I’m just gonna come out and say it. I’m in love with you, Cas, and I want to spend Valentine’s day with you,” Dean felt like his heart was going to explode.

“Dean. Are you serious?” Cas managed to ask, shocked that his feelings were returned.

“Yeah, Cas. I am,”

“Dean Winchester, I am in love with you, too. And I’d love to spend Valentine’s day together,” Cas smiled.

“Really?” Dean asked, not believing something was actually going his way for once.

“Yes, Dean, but let’s promise each other to be open and to talk with one another. I know I failed at that, by getting all upset, and just burying myself in my room, and I want to apologize for that. But I also agree with you, Dean, that we need to learn from our past, and just be open and honest, Dean. I know that’s not something either of us do well, but I think we should start trying,”

“Yeah, Cas I agree. And in the spirit, of being honest, can I say I really want to kiss you right now?”

Cas just smiled, and wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders, pulling him close. Dean leaned in and finally kissed Cas. It was even better than he’d ever imagined. After, kissing for so long that Dean needed to pull away for air, Dean broke the kiss and said to Cas, “Here, I have something I want to show you,” giggling as he led Cas to his room.

“Where are we going Dean?” Cas asked, confused as to why they had to stop kissing.

“My room,” 

“Why?”

“You’ll see,” Dean opened the door to his room, and Cas’ jaw dropped.

Dean had gone out the night before, and bought a lot of stuff to make Valentine’s day special for them. Dean had hung from the walls and ceiling, dark red curtains. They hung down the walls, covering the plain, white walls. He draped the from the ceiling, like a canopy, creating a romantic mood. White rose petals lay on the floor and on the end of the bed. On Dean’s bedside table, laid bottles of red wine. And all throughout the room, on the floor, the dresser, and the bedside table, were candles.

“I kind of imagined us, spending Valentine’s day together, just us two, watching movies, and later tonight we can go out for dinner. I have reservations for us. What do you think?” Dean asked nervously, reaching his hand behind his head.

“Dean, this is beautiful. I love it,” Cas said before he kissed Dean again.

“I’m glad, Cas. I figured we could watch rom-coms and uh, cowboy movies,” Dean said as he began to light the candles.

“That sound’s great, Dean,”

That’s exactly what they did. They spent the whole day just laughing and enjoying each other and their favorite movies. Dean would start to quote the movies, and Cas found it extremely adorable, so he rolled his eyes, and kissed Dean each time he did. Cas and Dean were both at peace, just being in each other’s company.

Meanwhile, Sam and Jack were getting worried that they hadn’t seen Dean since that morning or Cas all day, and it was now getting to be dinner time. Sam was just about to go and check on them, when he saw them walk out, all dressed up and holding hands.

he thought.

“You guys look nice,” he said.

“Thanks, Sammy,”

Dean was wearing a navy-blue suit with a white shirt and a light pink tie. Cas had on a black suit, with a white shirt and dark blue tie. They were all dressed up, like a normal couple going on a date.

“Look we’re going out, so uh, have a good night guys. Sorry we didn’t get a chance to spend it with you,” Dean said.

“It’s alright, Dean. Have a good time,” Sam smiled, relieved that their little rom-com drama was over.

“Thank you, Sam,” Cas said before they headed for the garage.

“Have fun!” Jack waved to them as they walked away.

“Thanks, Jack!” Dean called back.

As Dean drove them to the restaurant, he looked over at Cas. He looked so beautiful, his blue eyes practically sparkled in the moonlight. Dean couldn’t believe how lucky he’d been, that he and Cas were finally going to go on a date for real.

Dean and Cas arrived at the restaurant, and waiter took them to their table, one in the back, as Dean requested, so he could make out with Cas most of the time.

“Here, are your menus. I’ll be back to take your order for drinks and appetizers,” the waiter said, and walked off.

“I can’t believe we’re actually on a date,” Dean said.

“Me either. And even though, we had to use a fake name to reserve it, and will pay with fake credit cards, and will go back to an underground bunker, this is the best date, Dean. But, to be fair, I haven’t had much experience,”

“Well, I have, and I have to say, this date is the best. Because I’m spending it with you,” Dean said.

“I think you may have watched one too many movies, Dean,” Cas joked.

“I don’t care. I still mean it,” And Dean leaned over the table to kiss Cas. He realized his life had practically turned into a rom-com, but he didn’t care. As long as it was Cas he was kissing, he didn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you all like this. I have other Valentine's Day fluffy fics I have planned.


End file.
